csofandomcom-20200223-history
Stamper
Stamper or Undertaker or Mortician is a playable male zombie in Counter-Strike Online. Overview In some parts of Europe, there is rumor that the bodies of torture technicians are more rescued when they are resurrected with stamper and live alive. It is said to carry torture tools on their backs and use them for various purposes. Advantages *An active Iron Maiden can be used to block bullets and knock away players once it explodes, including humans. *With proper timing, the Iron Maiden can be used for boosting jumps. *The Iron Maiden can slow down human movement if they are within range, allowing for quick kills. Disadvantages *The Iron Maiden cannot be deployed while in midair and in crouching conditions *The Iron Maiden can be easily destroyed by humans *The Iron Maiden cannot be planted two times at once Abilities Tips ; Zombie Infection *A Stamper can perform a Coffin Jump by standing on the iron maiden and stabbing it repeatedly (five times to be exact) while jumping. You must get it fast because the coffin will not last long. With the cost of some health, the Stamper will be thrown as high as the way to the blue containers in Assault or from the alcove to the clifftop in Militia, depending on the height of the jump. This technique can be done by any zombie types except Heavy zombie, Deimos and Ganymede since they are heavy-type zombies. *Stamper's coffin can deal damage to nearby players including the one who deployed it. Anyone with low health can be killed by it, counting as an addition or reduction in the score depending whether a teammate or human was killed. Killed humans can not respawn, they would have to wait as if they had committed suicide. ; Zombie: The Union *The Stamper has 2500 (3000 with Strong Lifepower) health points and 250 (300 with Strong Lifepower) armor points. *The Iron Maiden used to last for about 8 seconds, but now it only lasts for 5 seconds. *Stamping delay used to be 10 seconds but now it is 20 seconds. *Stamping ability deals damage to surrounding enemies. *If a Stamper is caught on "Stun Self Destruct", they can use their ability to instantly counter it. ; Both *Whenever the player deploys the Iron Maiden, they will not be able to move for the time being. *The Hardening skill is aimed to maximize your probability of survival. *It takes 5 stabs from the stamper to destroy the Iron Maiden in Zombie modes, while it takes 8 stabs in Zombie Union to do it. Events This class was released alongside Banshee, Requiem and Rest on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 May 2012 with Salamander. *Indonesia: 23 July 2012 with Fernando and Blair. This zombie was released alongside Free Update on: *CSN:Z: 8 January 2015. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Gallery General= Zombie_stamper.png|Icon File:Undertaker_viewmodel.png|View model File:Undertaker_viewmodel_zombiebomb.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade Undertakerreinforce.png|Ditto, reinforcing File:Undertaker_skill.png|Placing the Iron Maiden File:Undertaker_stab.png|Stabbing File:Stamper_koreaposter.png|Korea poster File:Stamper_blair_fernando_jiangshi_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Stamper_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Stamper_banshee_sgmyposter.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Undertaker_residentzb_poster_csnz.png|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster File:Death_guide_icon.png|Buy icon File:Undertaker.png|Barracks icon File:Stamper_host_origin_mdl.png|Origin and host model 1 ~1.jpg|Iron Maiden Stampernewskills.png|Hardening skill ( by default) after Zombie Mode Rework |-| Host= 009.jpg|Poster File:Undertaker_origin_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Undertaker_origin_idle.png|Idle model File:Undertaker_origin_hitbox.png|Hitbox File:Undertaker_origin_swim.png|Swim model Origin Stamper Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot hud_stamperzombie.png|Hud portrait, Origin |-| Lesser= 11.jpg|Poster File:Undertaker_host_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Undertaker_host_idle.png|Idle model File:Undertaker_host_hitbox.png|Hitbox File:Undertaker_host_swim.png|Swim model Stamper Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot hud_stamperzombie_host.png|Hud portrait, Host |-| Mummy= Undertakermummyview.png|View model Mummyreinforce.png|Ditto, reinforcing mummy origin.png|Host model mummy host.png|Lesser model File:Mummystamper_china.png|China poster File:36580657_2222227604459725_3691824441622265856_n.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Mummystamper.png|Icon 20180409114901737dd03f.png|HD model Enhanced Blue= Zombie_stamper_up.png|Icon File:Stamper_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Stamper_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Stamper_up_hd.png|Ditto, HD File:Stamper_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host Enhanced Origin Stamper Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Enhanced Stamper Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host Undertakerblueicon.png|Barracks icon |-| Red= Zombie_stamper_up3.png|Icon undertaker up3.png|View model stamper up3 host.png|Host model stamper up3 origin.png|Ditto, Origin ingameredstamper.jpg|In-game screenshot Undertakerredicon.png|Barracks icon Trivia *The Lesser Stamper model shows a stitched cut on its head, which might refer to a brain surgery. It's spine is also juts out from its back, which is how the Iron Maiden is attached to his back. *The Iron Maiden in real life is actually a torturing device often associated with the Middle Ages and not invented until the 15th century. *If a spectator using free cam is within Stamper's ability radius, he/she will also be affected with the speed penalty. *Stamper does not appear as a hostile NPC in Zombie Scenario, along with Jiang Shi and Banshee. *After the Zombie Mode Rework patch, its defense has been increased, while the movement speed and jump height have been decreased slightly. External link * at Wikipedia. Category:Zombies Category:Factions Category:Zombie mod exclusive